1. Field
The present invention relates generally to soldering devices such as soldering irons and soldering guns, and more particularly, to arms, legs, clamps, handles, rests, holders and accessory components for attaching to handheld soldering devices for facilitating soldering of wires, electronic components and the like.
2. Related Art
Soldering is performed by briefly applying heat to a metal alloy, known as solder, until it reaches a liquid state. Solder is often a lead and tin alloy with a relatively low melting point that can be readily liquefied. Liquid solder is applied at a desired location with the assistance of a heat source like a soldering iron or soldering gun. After removal of a heat source, the liquid metal cools and returns to a solid state. Solder helps to form a required electrical connection, to secure a component to a lead or circuit board, or to secure two or more components together.
Technicians do not always have the luxury of using a soldering iron in a controlled environment such as on a workbench. Instead, some soldering jobs must be done in an awkward or confined location such as in vehicle while installing electronic equipment or during a home repair in or near a basement, ceiling, wall, floor or garage where the components to be soldered cannot be easily accessed for soldering. In these circumstances, a hot soldering iron can be a fire hazard and burn threat, and often can slide or roll around when the soldering iron is in the shape of a substantially round barrel. Accordingly, a hot or heat-bearing soldering iron must be handled with care in these circumstances.
In use, it is often awkward to position two or more components and simultaneously apply the tip of the soldering iron to the components, and then apply fresh solder to heated surfaces. If there is any movement available in the components, such as when applying solder to the ends of loose wires, it is exceedingly difficult to manually hold the components on the tip of the soldering iron and apply fresh solder at an appropriate location. Further, the internal temperature control of a soldering iron is often set to a temperature slightly above the melting temperature of common solder formulations. If contact between the hot tip of the soldering iron and the component is intermittent or imperfect, there is imperfect heat transfer and there ensues a constant fight to get all surfaces (e.g., wire ends, component leads) hot enough to encourage solder to melt and flow into desired locations. A significant amount of time can be needlessly consumed when multiple solderings must be performed due to repeatedly applying the soldering iron and manipulating moving components, finding a safe location to set down and pick up the soldering iron, and so forth.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to improve soldering devices and facilitate holding in place wires, electronic components and the like in an appropriate orientation for applying heat and applying solder where desired.